Bloody Moon
by angelicwings1
Summary: a queen that died for peace, a vamp that wants to rule, a wolf that wants revenge, and a human that wants to live, how is bonnie involve in this, well that's simple she is the key to this feud.
1. 500 years ago

**yes this story is different from the whole vamp series, but the characters are still there. I use some of their personality from the book and show, this is a boman fanfic, if you don't like it don't read. *sigh* i wish i was good at writing fighting scenes and explaining my ideas better, but oh well**

* * *

"Hurry my queen, we have to leave before they catch us" one of the guard said helping her to the underground passage way. They ran until they made it outside the gate, before they heard the chanting of the dark witches. "We can't keep running forever Dimitris, they are too powerful"

The guard smile before removing his hands from the queen "I know, that is why you will take my horse, and escape. Lee is waiting for you by the river" he says before grabbing his sword when he heard a howl sound "they found us, those bloody wolves, I curse the day their blood were tainted with magic" he says lifting his swords "be safe my dear brother" she says before climbing on the horse and tapping it to move. She moved until she reached the river, where her lover was waiting. Their she met with rose Lockwood, one of the first female guard. "Queen Henna, I'm glad you arrive safely" she says, I smile before bowing slightly "where is john?' I said making her avert her eyes "I see" I said sadly

Lee who was silent quickly told her to get in the water, where the seal was. As quickly as she was getting in, an arrow struck her from the back, making her drop the emerald necklace. "MY QUEEN!" they both shout, running towards her, lee reached her and held her body to his. Usually he wouldn't show emotions in public, but he didn't care at this moment, he was sad and angry. "Henna, don't leave me" he says rocking her body side to side, "I-I- w-wont-l-leave" she says looking at him lovingly "i-I w-will-a-always-b-be-h-here" she points to his heart before coughing out blood. Rose who was standing there, gets on her knees while telling lee to remove the arrow from her back.

Henna shook her head, before telling them that, this was her fate. She wish she could bring the human, witches, wolves and vamps together, but she failed. Lee denies it, and told her not to talk like that, and that she will live, if she just heal herself, but she refuses saying she stopped using magic years ago, to show the other creatures that she meant no harm, and that she was serious about the peace treaty. Rose remember that day in the court how the queen stood in front of the three kings, holding her ground. She remembered the condition they gave her, telling her to seal her powers so she will be the proof of peace. And if she were to break the seal, than there will be war from all kingdom to rule the moon.

"HEENA! HENNA!" rose snap out of it when she heard her cousin scream, " my queen" she says in tears, she smile at both of them before looking at the moon with her beautiful emerald eyes. lee close her eyes when he realize she was no more, rose wiping her tears told her cousin to quickly take her body to the sacred grave yard where she will be protected with the rest of the kings and queen. Lee didn't budge, when Rosa notice it she realize her cousin was starting to change "this is not good, it's not even full moon yet" she says thinking fast

Grabbing her sword she was about to hit him at the back of his head when Lilly appeared "ROSA, LEE?" what's going on" she asks worried

"Lilly" "why are you here, shouldn't you be guarded before they come after you too" she says

"Actually I-"

"she's with me" the voice said appearing from the trees", when the person appeared rose and lee were on guard "JULIAN, you bastard what are you doing here", Julian just smile before walking to Lilly "you naive little girl, you should show your queen with respect" he says

"QUEEEN!" "What is he talking about Lilian?" Lilly avert her eyes to ashamed to say anything, "your dear friend, decides to live with me, isn't that what two people who are in love do" he says grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Lilly would never do something like that, you must have compel her"

"Your right, I must have compel her to kill her late husband and fall for me, and I certainly must have compel her to betray queen henna and release the ware witches" he says pissing lee off, he puts henna body down, and told rose to leave and that he will handle them, before transforming "I see the big bad wolf is ready to play" he says compelling Lilly to go after rose. While rose was running she heard a gunshot. She try not to think about it too much, and hope that her cousin was fine, she ran until she reached the grave yard. Their she finds the queen coffin, she puts the queen down and safely burry her before saying a quick prayer for her.

She got up to leave when a gun was pointed behind her head. "I'm sorry my good friend, but Julian will change this world, he will bring peace amongst us all" she says

"You are a crazy bitch Lilly, are you that blind to see that Julian is evil, he will enslave all of us, and will make us his blood bank"

"Your wrong, you just can't see the Julian I see", this made rose laugh "you're right, we live in two different world. One fill with fantasy while the other fill with reality. Do you want me to tell you which world you're living in Lillian" she says turning to face her friend. " you live in the world that doesn't exist, I don't know if it's his spell that's making you this stupid, or it's you whose in denial, and wants someone to love you" rose could tell that hit a nerve because the next thing she knew Lilly fired the gun. She tried to move, but she realize Lilly prevent her from moving with a spell.

The last thing she remembered was Lilly looking at her sadly before saying good bye.

 _After the tragic event, Julian became the ruler of the witch and vamp kingdom, he created more ware witch, and enslave the humans that lived in the moon kingdom. Since king author, the ruler of the humans didn't want to be a part of Julian plans, he moved to earth. While king lee second cousin Richard Lockwood became the next pack ruler of the wolves. Julian became angry when the humans left, because they were running out of blood supplies. Everyone knew when queen henna was alive, she would make the humans donate blood to the vamps, but now that she's gone. And the humans were gone from moonlight city Julian decides to make a new rule, to kidnap humans from earth and sell them of to, other vamps, using them as blood banks. This enslavery continues for centuries without the king knowing, even when he died no one knew. How long will the humans continue to suffer, and the war continue to go on, everyone wonder this, but no one knows the answer_


	2. chapter 2

**the first part was what happened years ago, and during the story maybe i will go into detail about queen henna. And no bonnie is human for the mean part, she has no powers.**

* * *

I was never the popular girl at school, or the geek with the brains. I was just an outsider that couldn't fit in. There was this feeling in my gut that was telling me that something wasn't right about my life, like I belong somewhere else. "She's waking up"

"Good, prepare her for the auction" a man with a gruff voice said

They grab me and took me to a cage, before locking the door. "Don't you dare think about escaping little girl" he says before covering the cage removing any ounce of light that I had. Sitting there I thought about my gramps, how she must be worried about me. I also thought about what will happen to me after we reach our destination. "Gramps" I thought putting my head on my knees, crying silently

See it was earlier today that this whole thing happened, I was in the school bathroom when I was confronted by the cheer-leading squad after accidentally kissing Elena boyfriend matt. The thing is it wasn't my fault, one of the jocks thought it would be a good idea to trip me while I was going to my table, luckily Matt who is such a nice person caught me. Just when I was about to thank him, someone bump into me making my lips touch his. At that moment all I could hear around me was gasp and a certain someone dropping her tray, it was so loud that we turn around to see Elena red face.

"What is going on here matt?" she said to calmly to my liking

"It's not what it looks like Elena, I was just sav-"

"Save it for the judge matt" she says before turning to me, I thought she was going to say something totally rude, but she just took a deep breath and turn around. this surprise everyone, even I was taken back, I was expecting her to yell, embarrass me and get her girls to bully me, but nothing. Maybe she's changing for the good, I thought. So back to the story, I watch as Caroline and Vicky cornered me, making sure that I can't escape. Someone the kids that were using the bathroom scram, afraid of what Elena and her friends might do. "You have some nerve, kissing my brother Bennett"

"Didn't I tell you, to be cautious of the quiet ones" Caroline says while painting her nails

"I never did like her" Vicky respond while touching my bob, I was nervous, but I was doing a good job not showing it. Gramps always did say I was a born actress, but what do they know. They could have been saying it to boost my confidence. I turn my eyes to Elena who was just standing there not saying a word, she was just staring at me with her arm cross calculating something in her brain. Before snapping her fingers getting the girls attention, she walk outside before coming back in with two bucket, than she told her friend to hold my hands so I wouldn't escape. I panicked, and started wiggling myself, to get free. "Don't let her escape" she says making them put more pressure on my arm

Elena, took the cold bucket of water and splash it on me, making my whole body soak, than she took the second bucket filled with ice and throw it, making it hit my face and leaving red marks on my body. I screamed when the ice hits me, holding my face in pain. The two girls surprise, look at Elena before turning back to me. I was wimping in pain, but Elena didn't care "the next time you come after my man again, it will be worse than cold water and ice" she says before leaving, follow by her two friends.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, but I knew that I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, I had to leave. Getting up, I fix my glasses that was falling of my nose, than I walk out the bathroom until I reached the school exit. Once I was out I started heading straight for home. "Bonnie! Hey bonnie!" the voice said, I watch as matt ran towards me. He stop when he saw my condition "what happened to you?" he says I staid quiet, I couldn't tell him that his so call girlfriend did this to me. "Come, you need to see the nurse" when he touched me I wince, before backing away. I turn my back to him and told him to leave me, before running away. Ignoring matt calling my name, I ran unaware of where I was going until I bumped into a tree, well I thought it was since I wasn't looking where I was going. I look up to see a man wearing what looks like an eighteen centuries outfit. I almost laugh seeing this, because I never knew people still stuff like that. The man, smile at me before turning to his mans "well boys we found another special dime" he says grabbing me and tying me up.

So this brings me back to my situation. I sat there for a very long time, before the cage stop moving. Anxious and scared, I waited for the man to appear again, but when he didn't I sign with relief. That was soon gone when the cage started moving again. While we were moving, I could hear people outside, children crying and the screeching sound of the wagon. The more I waited, the more i become tiered, soon my body decides to shut down, and I decide to sleep. It wasn't long before the man stop the carriage, making me snap out of it. I could hear the man converse with someone, saying things like "I brought another dime" and "this one is a rare beauty"

He couldn't be talking about me, I thought, I mean I'm nothing special. So he must have mistaken me for someone else. I continue to listen to their conversation until the man lifts the blanket slightly, to make the other guy see me, I moved closer to the back afraid of what they might do. The other guy wasn't to nice either, they both her rough looking and had potbelly. One of them stared at my necklace before looking at me longer than they should have, which creep-ed me out. "indeed, she is a fine one"" her bidding will be the highest we've ever had tonight" he says before closing the cage.

After the man left, I waited some more. I don't think I've ever waited this long in my whole life, well except for the time gramps talked about the birds and the bees, boy was that embarrassing. While thinking to myself I was unaware of what was happening outside. Even though I didn't know, I heard a loud voice "ladies and gentleman, tonight will be a special occasion, because today we have a special bird, whose eyes shine like the emerald and resembles the witch queen from hundred years ago" when he said this everyone started mumbling, some even shout that he was lying and that the queen had no blood line. The man smirk with confidence before walking over to the cage "than see for yourself" he says lifting the cover, making the moons light shine on me, giving me an angelic glow.

Standing up, I backed away a little, scared for my life, and because there were so many unfamiliar faces, staring at me. It made me nervous, I wish I could move further down the cage, but those stupid chains couldn't move any further. I lift my leg and wince when something sharp scratch my knees. Trying not to cry I grab my knee to see blood oozing out, this got the attention of everyone. Feeling some kind of weird era, I turn to see many hungry, vicious eyes on me. At this moment I felt like a deer surrounded by a bunch of lions. I gulp before mentally screaming for help.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO AS YOU CAN SEE LAST CHAPTER BONNIE WAS CAPTURED BY SOME GUYS, APPARENTLY BEING AUCTION . I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG, BUT I'M FALLING ASLEEP. ANYWAY, I PROBABLY MADE SOME SPELLING MISTAKE, FORGIVE ME, BECAUSE I'M HALF ASLEEP SO YEAH.**

* * *

 **Years ago…..**

"What is going on here?" everyone turn to see henna walking towards them. The servants quickly bow out of respect "my lady Lilly has locked herself in her room, she refuses to come out"

"And why would she do that?" she asks, when no one answered, she stare at each of them, waiting for an answer. "The child lady Lilly was carrying was a still-born" when he said this henna gasp, "poor Lilly, she must be devastated" she whispers. Quickly, she knocks on the door and call her friends name, but she didn't answer. Worried, henna use her magic to unlock the door, when she did she was surprise to see her friend ready to stab herself. She quickly ran to her friend and knock the knife out of her hand, but Lilly was determined. She ran for the knife, but henna tackle her down "calm yourself my friend, this is not like you"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO" she screams still reaching to grab it "I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE" she cries, Lilly didn't understand why her dear friend would want to end her life because of something so small. "Why do you want to die Lilian? What for"

"You don't understand, you don't understand" she repeated shaking

"What wouldn't I understand Lilly, please tell me"

"Giuseppe, he will leave me, I can't let that happen" she says before adding " that's why If I end my life he will die as well" she says grabbing her knife to stab herself, henna seeing this quickly did a spell, knocking her unconscious. Some of the guards outside ran inside after hearing the noise. They asks lady henna if she was fine before checking on Lilly, henna told them she will be fine, and that she just needs to rest. She got up and look at her friend sadly before leaving. While leaving she asks one of the maid where the child was, and they told her lady Lilly put him in a coffin and the king demand them to burn him, so no one will know about the boy.

Henna sadly started walking out of the palace, while leaving she felt worried, she didn't know why, but something was telling her to go to the back of the palace. So listening to her instinct she went there, at first she didn't see anything. But then something happened, the wind started picking up, and a coffin suddenly appeared from the dirt. "This must be the coffin where the baby is" she says before removing it from the dirt, to open it. When she did, she was amazed to see such a beautiful boy. She cried just looking at him "poor child, you couldn't live to see another day. You would have been a fine lad" she says now caressing him.

Once she was done, she tried to remember a spell that would bury the child under the earth, so they won't find him and burn him, but she just couldn't remember, suddenly a spell came to a mind. She said the spell and wait for it to work. When nothing happened she tried it again and again, but sadly nothing. Disappointed, she scold herself for being terrible at this. "Grandmother was right, I do need more practice" she says "I should probably go and study some more" she groans, just thinking about going to the library and listening to her teacher going on about boring old spells, made her head hurt. "On second thought, I will just study privately when I'm not busy", she grab the coffin to close it, but stop when she heard a cry.

Confuse, lady henna look at the baby to see its eyes open, and breathing. She blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things, before pinching herself. Looking again at the baby, she could have sworn she saw it smile, when she did that. "He was just dead a minute ago, how is he alive?" she thought pondering it. Just then she heard a voice coming, she quickly grab the child and hide. She watch as some guards came to the coffin before lightening it and burn it. They didn't leave until the coffin was completely turned to ash.

Henna look at the baby, surprise that he didn't cry "I guess you will have to come with me little guy" she says smiling at the baby. "Father will not be pleased to see you, but I will try to convince him to let you stay with us" she says making the baby suck his thumb.

 **Present**

"I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD BE FASTER THAN THIS Tyler" he says while jumping on some wagon. Tyler scuff, "its general Lockwood to you Damon" he says jumping at a food cart that demon shove at him. They continue to run after him, trying to capture him, but Damon was too fast. After all he is a vampire. The people seeing the mess shook their head "sometimes I wonder if General Tyler is serious" one of them said. "What do you mean?"

"They pass here all the time, causing more damage than good." He finished, watching Damon, trick the officers and ran away. Tyler didn't by it, he ran the other way to get Damon, but Damon thought ahead. He ran back the way he came from smiling, before grabbing an apple from a cart and walk away. The man who had the cart yell at him to pay, but Damon just wavy him off and walk away. While walking he saw the money he took jiggling "this should last me for a week" he says happily

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME DAMON!" he scream, making Damon curse under his breath "this guy will never give up" he says before running, he ran and ran, but Tyler was right behind him. Looking around, he saw a group of crowed staring at something, so he turn, what he saw took him by surprise, but before he could dwell on it, he fell landing on some tomatoes. "Aah, just my luck" he says before getting up to clean himself. While cleaning he smelt blood. He looks at the girl, before looking down at her knee, this made his teeth ache. "Wtf is wrong with me" he says still looking at her and the blood oozing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**so here another part of the story hope you like it.**

* * *

"Got you!" tyler says grabbing on to damon " you are under arrest for stealing" he says snapping damon out of it. he cursed under his breath before getting up. they took him to the carriage and head to the jail. damon sat there silently, pondering why his teeth ache. _is it because of the girl?_ he thought _no it couldn't be, but she do look familiar._ when they reached the cell, damon was thrown in. the guards laugh while teasing him. damon told them they could laugh all day, but he will be free. " i will see to it that you rotten in here forever" tyler says before walking away.

damon cursed under his breath, before leaning on the wall.

meanwhile the man hit the metal cage, getting everyone's attention. " no one is touching the girl" he says the vamps protest, but the man told them he will give her to the king, since her blood is rare. this started a war between them, everyone quickly got up and attack the man, some even tried grabbing bonnie. she was scared very scared. shes never seen anything like this before. one of the vamps bite the man making him cry in pain. the man quickly grab his gun and shoot him. another tried his sword, but instead of hitting the man, it unlocked the cage. no one notice the cage open, they were to busy fighting to pay attention.

bonnie seeing this was her chance, quietly sneak out. before sprinting away. while running she bump into someone. she look up to see a handsome man with beautiful green eyes and sharp cheekbones. he was about to ask her if she was ok, but when she heard the man from earlier she apologized and ran. the man from before wonder what was wrong with her before searching for his friend. while searching two man pass him while speaking of bonnie. they said it would be nice if they can have her blood. her blood is very rare to find,just like the late queen's blood. _the girl from earlier, if that's true, she could be henna descendent._

Bonnie ran until she reached a corner, she hide herself, praying they wouldn't notice her, When suddenly someone grab her hand bringing her forward. she scream through the hand while crying. the man told her to calm down, and that he won't hurt her. he let go of her and told her to follow him, if she wants to be safe. at first bonnie didn't want to, but when she heard the voices coming closer, she nod. they walk until they reached a secret hideout, he told her to follow him which she did. when they reached the room, she met a girl name tess. she was reading some books, she look up to see stefan and smile, but her attention quickly changed to bonnie " who are you? i can tell you're not from around here" she says

"my names bonnie, i was kidnapped and brought to this place" she says

tess nod " i see, how unfortunate"

"why dont you just go back, you're a witch aren't you" katherine says

"Elena!?" she says moving back " they got you too" she says

everyone look at katherine before turning to bonnie " whose elena?"

bonnie stare at them before looking back at katherine. _she looks like elena, even talks like her, how can it be._

"anyway, you got it all wrong, i'm not a witch. if i was my gramps would have told me" she says

"i'm not wrong little girl, you're a witch. i can tell because tess over there is one as well, but i'm surprise she didn't pick it up"

tess ignores katherine before asking stefan, where damon is " that's right, i have to find him before he cause more trouble" he says

it wasn't long before a crow came through the window. "damon?" stefan says

the crow flap its wings before looking at stefan, showing him where he was at. tess and katherine asks if he was in danger. stefan shook his head, he sigh and told them to watch over bonnie before leaving.

it wasn't long before damon was released. at first tyler was reluctant, but he knew he couldn't disobey the prince order. when damon step out of the jail he smirk " didn't i tell you" he says grinning cockily

"next time i will make sure, you never get out" he says turning to leave. damon laugh saying that's why he will never get laid.

" can't you be a little less damon" stefan says

" sorry, but being nice is not in my book" he says " shouldn't you be somewhere right now"

stefan frown " salis can handle it, i don't need to be there."

" i think the queen wants you there as well"

stefan laugh " since when do you care about the queen?"

"i don't, but i've seen the way she acts around both of you. she really love you guys, i evy it." he says " to feel a mother's warmth and love, how nice" he says spacing out.

stefan staid quiet, before deciding to go to the palace. " i will go and i will bring food for everyone" he says

" the king won't like it"

" who cares...right, it's my half of the share"

they both smile at one another before parting ways, both having something on there mind.


End file.
